Soran Massacre
The Soran Massacre was said to be the most Devastating and bloodiest blow to Mankind during the Years of the Galactic War on Universal Generation occupied Earth in the fall of 2179. With a grand total of over 1,000,000 Dead and another 98,000,000,000 Tortured than Executed by the merciless Machines of the Universal Generation. The Massacre marked a galaxy wide rage of all Organics, whom which had suffered the same fate of brutal killings, that would later lead to their Invasion of Regents During the final Events of the Galactic War on June 7th, 2247. Prelude The Massacre 'Massacre on Earth' Highland, Gunghollow and Hallwoiea Williams, and Shadow Horde were enraged and ordered the forces of the Universal Generation to show no quarter to the people of Tokyo Japan. The effects began At Fuji Square when the Universal Generation forces opened fired on a group of POW's that were captured from the past during the battle. The Massacre than spread ed throughout all of the city of Tokyo and later throughout the whole country, than later the whole planet. This act of Genocide was known as the Tokyo Massacre & was later called By the Universal Generation Milirary Garrison as the Sorian Massacre. The worst one however occurred in front of The ruins of Tokyo's Capital Building after Juna Mitsuki and Ben Jani have escaped with the Universal Generation plans of attack, brutally ticking them off. 10 hours After Juna and Ben's escape the Universal Generation Seized control of Tokyo and began to commit Massacres on each street and block of Tokyo that they capture. Shark Predators finish off any of the survivors as Rudder-1's pumble M.79's to the ground Star Fighters fly over head. Raiders drop off all reinforcements all over the city and Grunt's stormed the streets shooting anything that was in the shadows, including breakin into Civilian Homes and taking them out without much mercy. During a Violent storm much of the city became a mixture of Smoke dust and Fog which made it almost impossible to see anything including your very own hand even if you were to hold it out right in front of your own face. It was very unfair for the people of Earth because the Universal Generation forces had thermal Vision on both Moonwalker Infantry legs and Vehicle as well especially the ones that spend most of their time in the sky and in the Sea. Some of the Universal Generation Broke Into Houses In the Suburbs of Hiroshima And Forced Citizens Out To Be Shot outside from right in front of their own door step. Many of the Citizens realized that they were not safe any where and decided to try and pick up arms and use it for self defense if the Universal Generation should hit them next, but other less the other Citizens were sadly victims of the Tokyo Massacre. 'Journal of the 89 Star Legion' "After We had arrived In Tokyo, the androids of the 89 Star's were ordered to terminate any Human Alive within the ruins of Tokyo Japan, that's just what we did... We had a great laugh as we shot at these worthless parasites, we even made a tournament to see which one of the 89 Star's could terminate the most humans, with each one of these Parasites we shot the more we were feared, and the more they back downed from rising up against us... However our time was later transferred into a War Zone when a group of Resistance fighters attack a convoy of Rudder - 2's that was being escorted 78th, Division about 12 blocks away... Our mission was than simple, to enter Tayoshi Square, remove these resistance fighters and continue to spread fear among the human race" '-Pvt. Rohar Gonora 89 Star Legion...' Massacre Around the Universe orders from the leaders of the Universal Generation themselves also began an inter galactic wide butucher of the entire Organic Realm, in the execution of a galaxy wide massacre that was known to the UG as the Solar Purge, almost every single one of the Reprise fighters along with the dark girls carried them out without question or hesitation, but with much more amusement. On countless planets including Earth and all of her colonial worlds, multiple species of huminoid aliens were attacked and routed, several species went extinct that same dark day in 2179, with the Universal Generation destroying the rest of their planets by Orbital Bombardment. On Earth, Civilians, militia and Military prisoners of War who wished to surrender were cut down by MoonWakers. The humans, who had been spread throughout the Earth and all of her colonies have been completely wiped out in the Millions, where nearly a third of mankind were all caught totally unaware and easily gunned down In their own homes and bases that were under attack by the MoonWalkers on the occupied human homeworld. With Mankinds Death tolls in the Millions many citizens began to hide against the surging MoonWalkers but where ever they went they were always found and killed. By the late dusk of November 25th, 2179, a group of Earth Resistance fighters were able to avenge the massacre on Earth, by attacking and setting fire to a Universal Generation fuel depot in North America, while slaughtering the whole entire staff and melting their bodies down for parts. The remaints of the Universal Generation staff that took part in the defense of the Ore Refinery were then sent to Marien Tenorus, the leader of the Universal Generation's Earth occupational forces, and mastermind of the Massacre all over Earth and her colonies, further horrifying the android, as a warning of what fate awaits him and the entire Universal Generation military in the future. Earth's Revenge Despite the vengeful attack against the Universal Generation Ore Mine in North America, a second attack occurred in Maryland, where the Universal Generation after slaughtering most of the city began dumping the bodies of the dead in the center of the destroyed suburbs leading up to the capital. During a stormy night near the Ruins of the Capital Building of Washington D.C the Universal Generation attacked a small group of Japanese-American Civilians wiping them out by a Massacre that began to occur all over Washington and it's surroundings, like everywhere else on both the planet and the Organic Realm. The people of Earth will never forgive these machines for these ruthless massacres, and after learning about the slaughtering and destruction of the Ore Mines in Marien Michigan, began to plan their own means of revenge against the alien machines. The goal of mankind officially became clear, that all of humanity would take the fight to the world of the Universal Generation In the Future if they can ever find out where they came from, or if they could ever reclaim their homeworld of Earth again. Fortunately New Harrison and Ike managed to return to the ruins of Washington DC where they managed to support the remaining survivors of the Washington Massacre in driving the MoonWalker reprise units back towards their field HQ about 7 blocks away from The Capital Building, where Ike Koakshi who has just crashed landed back on Earth after escaping a Universal Generation vessel in space. A new plan was then forged by the Resistance to attack and destroy the Universal Generation's main communication's tower located in the center of the Grand Mall just 2 blocks where Marien Tenorus was stationed. Despite heavy causilties the resistance prevailed and destroyed the main Antenna shattering Washington DC's communications from the rest of the Universal Generation armies on Earth, while at the same time trapping Marien Tenorus, in his head quarters in the Department of Justice. The resistance continued to attack the Universal Generation in the courtyard of the Department of Justice building, giving Ike and New Harrison time to escape Universal Generation controls and reach their mark in a ruined building that was to be used as an Observation post. New Harrison and Ike after escaping multiple Universal Generation patrols then managed to make their way to the observation post over looking the ruins of what used to be the Department of Justice, with a Zaren Mauler 332, Ike fired a shot towards Universal Generation patrol killing most of their reprise fighters while they tried to guard one of their leaders. After an intense fire fight, Ike was then successful in firing one last shot which successfully killed Universal Generation leader Marien Tenorus, future avenging the entire North American massacre. The Universal Generation soon began to flood the city where Ike and New Harrison was, but he managed to escape by leaping into the Cheseapeak Bay where he and New Harrison were never seen again in the United States. Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Disasters during the Galactic War Category:Massacres Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:The Siege of Earth Category:2179